The present invention relates to a container and in particular to a container having means for electronically generating an audible signal relating to a product to be contained in the container.
At present, it is known to label containers with visual information which often a user of the product ignores or does not take full cognizance of. It is particularly important when packaging toxic chemicals or pharmaceuticals, for example, to ensure that the user is made fully aware of the properties of the product.
It is also known to provide containers, such as bottles having removable threaded closures, with a device for visually indicating unauthorised tampering with the product in the container, the tamper-indicating device generally comprising a frangible strip around the closure which is deformed when the container is opened. However, it is sometimes possible to tamper with the container by removing the closure and then to replace the closure without giving any visual indication of tampering to the end user of the product.
British Patent Specification No. 2115317 discloses a container for use in an agricultural spraying system which has a memory device for storing a record of the contents of the container.
British Patent Specification No. 2092991 discloses a pill box which emits signals at predetermined intervals to indicate when a pill should be taken.
British Patent Specification No. 1561097 discloses a suitcase with a theft alarm.
British Patent Specification No. 266032 discloses a stopper for a bottle which has a squeaker which emits a squeak when the stopper is grasped to remove it from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. Specification No. 4223801 discloses a drug dispenser including a timer for indicating when the various drugs which are stored in the dispenser are to be taken.